


lams oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other, idk what else to say, just one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short one shots i’ve made for my discord server :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foryourownbosom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourownbosom/gifts), [JackTheSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/gifts).



> these are all little drabbles I’ve made for my discord server with prompts they give

Alexander sat upright quickly, glancing around the room nervously. His breathing was quick, making it a bit hard to concentrate on calming down. It felt hard to breathe, choking back a sob wasn’t going to help.

He wiped eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, though his breath hitched in his throat. He quickly covered his mouth, looking next to him to see John stirring in his sleep.

That was the last thing he wanted.

John sat up, Alexander quickly turning away from him to try and collect himself. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and Alexander looked back. “Oh..,I’m s-sorry for w-waking you up..” He choker back another sob, feeling guilt settle in.

John turned him around and pulled him into a warm, loving hug. Alexander held onto John tightly, digging his nails into his back. “I’m so sorry..”

“Shh...you’re okay, dear. You’re here,” John whispered, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair as he cried into his chest.

Alexander closed his eyes tightly, leaning against John. He felt guilty for waking him up, when he could’ve handled it on his own, but John was oh so warm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” John asked after a moment, still running his fingers through Alex’s hair. He was beginning to gradually calm down, though it was a slow process.

Surprisingly, Alex shook his head. “I just..” he sniffled. “I want to stay h-here..with you..”

John gave a hum. “We can do that...you don’t have to talk about it, but I’m sure it’ll make you feel better.”

Alexander just shook his head again. He wiped his eyes, then leaned on John one more. “No, I just want to be held..”   
  


He felt John press a kiss to his head. “Of course. I’ll be right here.”


	2. skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short

Alexander laughed a bit, watching John stumble and wave his arms around madly, trying to balance himself on the skates. He had a wild, almost panicked look in his eyes, which only cracked Alex up even more.

“Oh, you’ll be okay! You’ll probably just scrape your knees if you fall,” Alex said and grabbed John’s hands to help balance him.

“How do you even do this?” John asked, squeezing Alex’s hands as he began to move backwards, causing John to move forward as well. “How are you not fallin’?”

“I’ve been doing it for a while. It gets easy after a while.” Alex gave him a smile. “Like they say, practice makes perfect.”

John only hummed in response, focusing on the ground beneath them. He had been struggling for about a half hour now, his only experiences roller skating begin birthday parties he went to when he was younger, and even then, he still went home with bruises all over his knees and bum from falling.

He knew he’d have bruises after today, as well. He had fallen forward quite a lot and had ripped his jeans from doing so. Alex reassured him that having ripped pants wasn’t a big deal, as long as he wasn’t hurt too badly. 

“Come on, I'll skate next to you.” Alex smiled, then moved so he was on John’s left side, holding his hand and making sure to go at a slow pace so he didn’t get overwhelmed or fall from going too fast.


	3. loved

Alexander looked up at John in top of him, who was staring down at the smaller boy with a bit of a mischievous smile.

Alex rubbed his hips lovingly as a John leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. He then moved his hands up to cup John’s cheeks and deepen the kiss.

The two stayed like that for a while until John pulled away, brushing Alexander’s hair out of his face and smiling. “So pretty,” he cooed.

Alex blushed, moving his hands back to John’s hips. “Why, thank you..”

John began to move his hands down Alexander’s body, feeling his chest, stomach, and thighs. “So beautiful..what did I do to deserve you..”

Alex hummed a response and shifted in his place, movinghis hands away from John to rest by his head. John prompt grabbed one of his thin wrists and pressed a kiss to it.

With that, Laurens began kissing Alexander’s neck and collarbone, down to his chest, down to his stomach, and lastly down to his thighs again, kissing over the freckles scattered across Alex’s body. The younger boy simply lied there, a big, goofy smile on his face.

He felt loved. He felt loved for the first time in forever, since his family was whole. He wasn’t being used and forgotten. He was being cared for, the gesture soft and loving.

Alex felt tears well up in his eyes and bit his lip. He felt so cared for. So loved. 

He choked out a small sob and John quickly lifted himself back up and looked down at Alexander. “What’s wrong, dear boy?” he asked softly, his hand on Alexander’s cheek.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Alex wrapped his arms around John and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much..”

John blinked, a bit shocked, but smiled and held Alex gently. He paused for a moment, then kissed Alex’s head. “I love you too..”


End file.
